If they only knew
by sbslink
Summary: This is a story about Davis.. Can't tell much.. just read... (maybe some yamachi paring)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I whish I did.  
  
Sbslink:Wh00t!! this is a new story and this time no Yamachi.... This story is about Davis and I advice you to read it to the end. (not to be cocky but you will see)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
If they only knew.  
  
Jolie tapped with her fingers on the table, she was really annoyed. Tk sat with his hat over his eyes, his feet on the table and Pattamon was resting on his lap. Kari, Cody and Ken where playing cards. Kari looked at her watch and groaned "Where could he be?"  
  
Suddenly Davis came skidding into the room. "Sorry" he said, when the others glared at him.  
  
"You're 30 minutes late!" Kari said stern. Davis blushed. "I couldn't help it. Jun had pulled the plug out of my alarm clock. So I woke up late"  
  
Jolie walked up to him "You're being stupid. I think you're lying! You always try to put the blame on June"  
  
"This time it is true. She was pissed off because I won at chess"  
  
"You're being pathetic" She screamed "You can't even get to your own school on time and than you make up some lame excuse for being late"  
  
"That's not true" Davis said back. "Stop arguing!" Kari yelled "Let's go we don't have much time" at that moment Izzy walked in. He smiled "You're off, fighting the forces of darkness?"  
  
"Yeah' Jolie said blushing. "I'm here to finish off my school project. I will keep watch for if anybody misses you"  
  
"Great Idea" Jolie said. "We could have been there already if it wasn't for mister June-did-it here" She pointed at Davis and before he could say anything, TK opened the portal and they all went to Digiworld.  
  
Izzy sat down and began working. 5 minutes later June walked in. "Hi have you seen Davis?" Izzy looked up from his work. "No, but I can give him a message if I do"  
  
Her face lightened "Ok just tell him I'm sorry bout this morning. I shouldn't have disabled his alarm clock. I hope he didn't get late"  
  
"I don't know, but I will tell him"  
  
"Shall I keep you company?" Jun asked "Ehhh..." Izzy had to think of a way to get her away from the computer room and not sound unfriendly. She couldn't stay here, if the others came back and she was here, there would be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Izzy looked at her. "Ehhh, June there won't be anything to do for you here. I am working and I won't be much of a talking partner" Jun shrugged "Ok have it your way" she walked out of the room. Izzy let out a sigh of relief. ~~~  
  
Meanwhile The others where fighting one mean Digimon. "GO X-Veemon" Davis ducked to avoid a blast. He smiled "Come on you can do better than that"  
  
The Digimon got even angrier. "Davis don't make him mad" X-Veemon said and stormed at the Digimon.  
  
"But I know you can take him!!" At that moment X-Veemon gave the Digimon the final blast. "Yeah another control spire Digimon gone!" Davis cheered.  
  
Suddenly he heard Kari clearing her throat and he stopped in mid-air "What where you doing, going of fighting that Digimon all on your own?" she said softly. Her face suddenly changed "Have you gone completely out of your mind?!"  
  
Davis wanted to get Veemon but Kari stepped in his way. "Don't you even realise what you have done?"  
  
"But I only wanted to help. I knew X-Veemon could take him"  
  
Kari looked at him "You're never sure and you must be, because the faith of this whole world rests on our shoulders" She finally stepped out of his way.  
  
He went to Veemon and picked him up "Good going partner" He said. Veemon smiled and looked at Davis. "Thank you, but I must agree with Kari. You must be more careful"  
  
"I think we'd better go" TK said. Davis was really disappointed by the reaction of his partner. He followed the others who ignored him, they didn't even say job well done or something, it didn't have to be a big thing, just a small thank you....  
  
When they got back in their own world Izzy was just done with his work. "Hi, and did it go well?"  
  
"Yeah it went alright" Jolie said "But Davis had to be a show off and fight a Digimon all on his own. He can be so irresponsible"  
  
Izzy looked at Davis, who expected Izzy to tell him everything over again. "Jun came by. She asked me to tell you something, but I completely forgot what"  
  
"It doesn't matter" Davis said looking at his shoes. He did know it wasn't safe to go on your own. But he wanted the others to be safe. He had faith in X-Veemon, they just didn't understand...  
  
"Let's all go home" Izzy said smiling and the others agreed.  
  
~~~  
  
Davis walked back home thinking about what had happened. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he walked into somebody and they both fell to the floor.  
  
Davis stood up wiping the dirt from his clothes. "Sorry" he said and looked up to see who he bumped into. It was a boy he had seen in school once or twice.  
  
"Look what you have done" the boy said angry. "I have dirt all over my new clothes. Jim, Zack!"  
  
Suddenly two boys came walking in his direction and joined the boy that was already there. "This loser bumped into me and now my clothes are all dirty. I don't think this is funny"  
  
He looked at Davis and suddenly an evil smile came on his face "You two hold him!!"  
  
The two boys immediately followed his orders. The other boy walked up to him and took a knife out his pocket. The blade glittered in the sun. Davis swallowed and tried to escape out the iron grip.  
  
The boy let the tip of the knife slide over Davis' neck. "I just want to make sure you will never do that again"  
  
The boy put the knife away. "But it was an accident" Davis stammered. He suddenly felt a jolt of pain flowing through his body. The boy had punched him in the gut. Another punch followed and this time it was his eye that got hit. At that moment the two boys let go of him.  
  
Davis was squirming in pain. While Davis was lying on the floor he got one final blow. "Don't dare to tell anyone. We know where you live" They yelled while running away laughing.  
  
Davis just lay there for a while, then the pain stared to subside. He got up real slowly, he walked up to a near shop and looked at his reflection in the window.  
  
He had a huge black eye. He knew he had one, because it hurt real bad. He slid his goggles over his eyes so that nobody would notice it was there.  
  
He continued to walk back home. When he reached the front door he realised he had forgotten his keys so he rang the doorbell. His father opened the door. He looked calm but Davis felt there was something wrong.  
  
"We need to talk" his father said. 'there you have it' Davis said and followed his father into the room.  
  
They both sat down and looked at each other. "I need to talk to you about your grades" his father said looking a bit surprised he didn't put off his goggles. "Your teacher called me and said you had big problems getting along with the rest of the class"  
  
If his father knew what he was doing all the time he knew why his grades where so low. He had no time to study, because they where almost constantly in the Digiworld. The monsters didn't realise he had tests to study for, they attacked whey they wanted and not whey you had time.  
  
Davis realised his father had stopped talking and looked up. "Are you listening to me?" His father asked. "Yeah" Davis replied  
  
"I am being forced to take serious action" His father continued "I am keeping you off soccer practice, until your grades get better"  
  
Davis almost fell from his chair when he heard that. Soccer was the only place he had friends. "No!!!" Davis yelled "You can't do that"  
  
But before he could say another thing his father got a stern face. "I don't want to hear another word out of you young man. We are not having this discussion. No is no, the only way back is better grades"  
  
Davis ran upstairs to his room. "You don't understand!" he screamed and slammed his door shut. He still didn't believe his father actually did that. He was angry and sad.  
  
He threw his goggles on his bed and looked in the mirror. The skin around his eye was really blue and his eyes where red.  
  
He took a piece of paper and an ink pen. He was pretty good in drawing. He had drawings off all sorts of Digimon in his room, he had drawn them all. Nobody had ever seen them.  
  
Usually he could put all his emotions in his drawings, but this time a tear landed on his paper and made the colours flow together in a brownish, black stain.  
  
It was the same colour as the hole he was in, the same colour as the feeling deep inside him. He couldn't help but cry.  
  
'Nobody wants me, they all hate me' he thought. He formed the paper into a ball and took a new one. He wrote a few words on it and walked out the door.  
  
He ran over the street still crying. It was dark and rather quiet on the streets, but suddenly a pair of headlights doomed up out of nowhere.....  
  
The silence was broken by a loud shriek that was followed by a bang. A piece of paper flew through the air, it landed on the sidewalk.  
  
I can't go on like this.....  
  
Sorry  
  
Davis.  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sbslink:.... Davis:..... 


	2. chapter 2

Sbslink: I really want to finish this story but I am really troubled by a huge writers block.. I only wrote a small piece.. I will put that up down below.. but I am sorry if I can't finish it soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and stuff blady blah..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If they only knew  
  
Than again the silence came back to that street....  
  
Blood coloured the stones red....  
  
A door shut....  
  
Fingers that tremble try to dial 911....  
  
Flashing blue lights and a siren so loud..  
  
"I don't know what happened. One moment I am driving home and suddenly that boy appeared in front of my car. I tried to avoid him but I couldn't"  
  
Suddenly someone sees the note lying on the side walk.  
  
"I see" one of the police man mutters "It is not your fault"  
  
~~~  
  
TK walks towards Kari's home. He stops a second when he sees a tiny red spot on the street. 'Hmm must be paint' he thinks and pays no further attention to it. Kari was already outside her house with Jolie. They are discussing the latest fashion trends and hair styles.  
  
"Shall I die my hair red? " Kari suddenly asks him. TK looks up. "No don't do that I think it would look horrible!!" Kari frowns but smiles.  
  
"You are ever to thankful" She says and kisses him on the cheek. TK runs away from her and says "We should pick up Ken we are running late"  
  
Kari waves at her brother Tai and follows TK. 'It is ever so annoying when she does that' TK thinks rubbing his cheek.  
  
The threesome stops when they arrive at Kens flat. TK sees Ken's mother. "Hi mrs Ichijouji"  
  
"Ohh hi. Are you here to pick up Ken? I am sorry to say he left early this morning" She smiled  
  
"That's ok" TK said. And they followed their way to school. The last part they had to run. They stormed through the corridors and just got to class in time.  
  
They all sat in their places when the teacher walked in. She looked a bit grim. The whole class went silent in an instant.  
  
"Something bad has happened this weekend" she said "Davis was hit by a car"  
  
Suddenly they all started whispering. TK looked in the direction where Davis used to sit. He didn't even notice he wasn't there.  
  
"But that isn't all" the teacher said and they stopped talking again "They found a note on the side walk" She put on her reading glassed and read the note to the class.  
  
Immediately some Ohh's and Ahh's filled the room. "He is currently in the hospital and he hasn't awoken yet, but he is alive. I want to ask you all to be nice to his sister Jun. She is still a bit in a shock. If anybody needs to talk please go to the schools councillor"  
  
~~~~  
  
Jun sat besides the bed of her brother. She took his hand and whipped some strands of hair out of his face. He had bruises all over. At that moment a nurse walked in.  
  
"It must have been a hard collision if you look at all the bruises." Jun said. The nurse looked at her. "You mean the ones in his face? Those can't possibly be from the accident. He was hit in the waist." She said and walked away.  
  
'Not from the accident?' she thought 'How did he get them then?'  
  
~~~  
  
Kari thought her heart stopped for a moment when she heard that. The first thing that came to her mind was that she had shouted at him. The last thing she did was yell at him. She couldn't stop thinking about that.  
  
'But why did he want to kill himself?' this kept bugged her all day. When all the classes where over she walked up to TK. "Have you ever noticed anything? Could we have seen it coming?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Sbslink: Ok this is it.. I really hope the inspiration comes back to me. 


End file.
